Dime lo que sientes
by HeyArcia
Summary: Jori ONE-SHOT / Tori Decide enfrentar a Jade y las cosas se salen de control. Lemon. RATED M.


"Correte"- Tori no escucho a Jade y fue en vestida por ella, su café voló al suelo manchando las botas de Jade. "¿eres imbecil? Espera… no era una pregunta… Eres imbecil"- jade Siguió su camino hacia el salo y Tori decidió seguirla.

"Primero, Hola Jade ¿como te ah ido? y un poco de amabilidad no te haría mal"- Tori camino junto a Jade aunque sabia que ponía su vida en riesgo.

"Primero tu no me das clases de modales y segundo… eres imbecil"- Jade ingreso por la puerta cerrándola en el rostro de Tori.

"¡Esto es increíble! ¿Por qué no simplemente podemos ser dos amigas normales?"- Tori ingreso al salón de clase gritando a Jade que se dejo caer en su silla.

"Adelante Tori, di todo lo que sientes"- Sikowitz alentó a Tori, el amaba estas escenas melodramáticas entre sus estudiantes.

"Si, eso Hare, le diré todo lo que siento"- Tori parecía furiosa y mas aun al ver que Jade no le estaba poniendo atención.

"¿todo lo que siente?"- Andre miro a Cat en busca de complicidad pero no lo logro.

"Yo siento que no debería haber comido albondigon en el almuerzo"- Cat corrió fuera de la sala obviamente en busca de un baño mientras todos se echaron a Reír.

"¡VAS A ESCUCHARME!"- grito Tori frente a Jade que estaba tomando la mano de su rockero y afeminado novio Beck.

"Vas a escucharla chica"- Rex imito el acento de una mujer negra y Andre lo miro desconcertado.

"¡Jade!"- Tori intento llamar la atención de la gótica que a duras penas acepto observarla ella odiaba estos sermones largos y aburridos de Tori.

"¿Qué?"- Jade le había dado el pie para lo que ella sabia era su muerte pero era pero escucharla gritar.

"¡Gracias!"- Tori empezó con sarcasmo y Jade puso los ojos. "Solo que no entiendo, no entiendo ¿Por qué siempre quieres lastimarme? ¿Por qué me odias? Yo solo quiero que seamos buenas amigas, se que en algunos momentos nos apoyamos y esas cosas.."

"Tori ve afuera"- Ordeno Jade poniéndose de pie y Beck la sostuvo del brazo.

"¿no vas a golpearla cierto?"- Beck pregunto asustado por la respuesta, Jade soltó la mano de su novio con fuerza y puso los ojos en el como un demonio. "Ok, haz lo que quieras"

"pero no eh terminado"- Tori se quejo mientras Jade la tomo del brazo y la saco del salón.

"¡NO LA MATES! O nos quitaran fondos"- grito Sikowitz asomando su cabeza por la puerta antes de dirigirse nuevamente a su clase y proponer una actividad.

"¿Jade? ya puedes soltarme, estamos fuera del salón"- Tori intento soltarse de Jade pero ella la sostuvo mas fuerte empujándola dentro del cuarto de limpieza. "¿Qué hacemos aquí? ¿vas a golpearme? Dios… en la cara no"- Tori cubrió su rostro y Jade puso los ojos.

"no seas idiota, no voy a golpearte aunque debería… Dime lo que ibas a decir allí"- Jade pidió bajando la guardia un poco, Tori la miro varias veces hasta asegurarse de que estaban en la misma sintonía.

"¿Y porque no me dejaste decirlo en el salón?"- Tori pidió enojada.

"¿de verdad? ¿quieres ir al salón a decir que estas estupidamente enamorada de mi?"- Jade se río de Tori que parecía aun mas enojada la escuchar las burlas.

"NO estoy enamorada de ti, que gran ego tienes"- Dijo Tori con sarcasmo mientras su cuerpo empezaba a moverse solo hacia atrás con cada paso que Jade daba hacia ella.

"¿estas segura?"- Pregunto Jade son una sonrisa diabólica en su rostro, Tori asintió con la cabeza. "¿Muy segura?"- insistió jade acorralando a Tori contra una esquina, la media latina suspiro y volvió a asentir con la cabeza, esto no estaba en sus planes, ni en sus sueños mas locos Jade hacia una cosa así, normalmente la asesinaba violentamente con un hacha y luego bebía su sangre.

"¿Qué demonios estas haciendo?"- Tori intento escapar pero Jade la sostuvo por los brazos.

"Si no estas enamorada de mi, no te molesta que este tan cerca ¿cierto?"- jade estaba hablando sobre los labios de Tori.

"Yo… yo no soy lesbiana"- Tori se excuso como si esa fuera su salida.

"Ajam ¿algo mas?"- Pregunto Jade sin creer una palabra de lo que Tori decía.

"Tu sales con Beck"- Tori comenzó a confundir las cosas como jade esperaba.

"¿y eso que tiene? no estamos haciendo nada malo ¿no?"- Jade llevo su boca al cuello de Tori que respiro hondo tratando de mantenerse en un estado "sobrio".

"no… todavía"- Susurro Tori y Jade sonrío, esa era su señal, después de tanto tiempo Tori estaba admitiendo lo que era obvio, jade dejo caer su boca sobre el cuello de Tori y paso su lengua a lo largo de el, llegando a la mandíbula.

"¿Me detengo?"- Pregunto Jade sobre los labios de Tori que negó con la cabeza, Jade no se movió ni un centímetro, fueron unos escasos segundos pero para Tori fue una vida hasta que entendió que ella debía ir por lo que quería, Llevo una de sus manos la cuello de Jade y la empujo hacia abajo en busca de un beso.

"No deberíamos"- Susurro Tori al sentir que jade dejaba caer su morral al suelo para sujetar a Tori mas cerca de su cuerpo.

"cállate"- Ordeno Jade mientras ponía sus manos debajo de la remera de Tori sobre le abdomen, la joven cantante grito de asombro la sentir que esas manos seguía subiendo.

"¿jade? Yo... yo nuca…"- Tori Jadeo sobre la boca de Jade cuando sintió las manos pálidas y frías sobre sus pechos, Jade la beso con fuerza mientras sentía como los pezones de Tori se ponía mas duros a cada toque.

"Es nuestro momento, No voy a lastimarte Tori"- Jade susurro con ternura sobre los labios de Tori mientras la observaba a los ojos, la media latina sonrío y por primera vez Sinesio que Jade era honesta, que no la lastimaría.

"tengo vergüenza"- Tori Se ruborizo por completo y Jade sonrío con ternura.

"Eres hermosa, muy hermosa"- Suavemente le quito la remera a Tori mientras seguía susurrando cuan hermosa era. Tori no soportaba ver a Jade todavía en su estupida camisa a cuadros y comenzó a arrancar los botones desesperadamente, no tanto por la hesitación si no que no quería pasar vergüenza ella sola si alguien entraba en ese cuarto, aparte algo en su mente le decía que esto era una vieja y sucia broma.

"¿te ayudo?"- Pregunto Jade desabotonando su propio jean y la mirada de Tori callo rápidamente sobre el corpiño de encaje negro que hacían juego con el culoté de encaje, Tori pensó que iba a morir si no sentía el cuerpo de Jade mas cerca incluso ni siquiera sabia de donde venían estos sentimientos pero realmente necesitaba un poco de ayuda.

"Dios"- Gimió Tori cuando Jade empujo su muslo entre sus delgadas piernas, las caderas de Tori se elevaron y sus manos se clavaron en el culo de Jade buscando mas presión.

"¿te gusta?"- Jade fanfarroneo mientras sentía como Tori empujaba sus manos entre el jean y su ropa interior apretando con mas fuerza su culo. Jade pensó que era suficiente y tomo a Tori por la cintura y la elevo sobre una pequeña mesa que había en el centro. Torio dio un grito de asombro al sentir que Jade arrancaba literalmente sus pantalones en dos movimientos dejándola solo con su ropa interior de algodón rosa.

"llave la puerta"- Pidió Tori Avergonzada, Jade rápidamente camino hacia la puerta y la trabo con una silla, luego volvió hacia Tori y se quito los pantalones a toda velocidad.

"Dime si quieres detenerte"- Dijo Jade como si fuera la ultima advertencia, Tori engancho sus piernas en Jade para traerla mas cerca y eso era todo lo que Jade necesitaba para no detenerse, ella empujo a Tori mas adentro de la mesa subiendo sobre su cuerpo, los besos comenzaron nuevamente y el meneo de sus caderas se hacia mas frenético, la ropa interior de ambas estaba húmeda y ninguna podía atenerse en silencio.

"Necesito que lo hagas"- Susurro Tori entre gemidos, Jade comenzó a bajar su mano lentamente por el abdomen de la morena hasta encontrar el borde de la ropa interior, lentamente fundió sus dedos contra el sexo húmedo logrando que la niña se estremeciera en sus brazos.

"Eres una chica mala vega"- Ronroneo Jade mientras aceleraba el ritmo, Tori no iba a quedarse a tras mientras jade Se burlaba de ella, casi sin que lo notara llevo su mano dentro de la ropa interior de Jade que gimió y cayo sobre el hombro de Tori mordiendo y chupando.

"Vas hacerme venir tan rápido"- Gimió Jade mientras empujaba su cadera con mas fuerza sobre la mano de Tori.

"Dios, dios, esto es tan bueno"- Se quejo Tori al sentir que el ritmo de ambas acera casi un baile perfecto, con la canción perfecta de fondo, Tori estaba en el limite y sabia que Jade también.

"Tori"- Gimió Jade antes de culminar sobre los labios de su amante besándola con desesperación viniendo la mismo tiempo, terminando una discusión con el mas puro mensaje de amor.

Cuando ambas habían reestabilizado su respiración y todo parecía tener que volver a la normalidad, Jade se puso de pie y comenzó a cambiarse nuevamente, Tori le siguió el paso, ambas estaban en silencio y alguien debía decir algo.

"cuando dijiste que no ibas a lastimarme ¿hablabas de mi corazón también?"- Pregunto Tori mirando a jade que se detuvo en lo que hacia y volvió su mirada a la delicada niña que estaba frente a ella.

"esa era la única cosa en la que estaba pensando"- Jade sonrío al ver la tímida sonrisa que apareció en el rostro de Tori.

"¿y Beck?"- Tori sabia que podía estar tocando un punto sin retorno pero Jade solo sonrío.

"Beck entenderá"- Jade tomo La mano de Tori y la guío nuevamente hacia el pasillo donde todos los alumnos estaban buscando sus libros para el próximo periodo.

"Woahh te dije que nos perdimos la acción"- Dijo Rex, Robbie intento hacerlo callar pero jade se acerco a Rex y le pego una cachetada y otra a Robbie.

"Hey! ¿y a mi porque me pegas?"- grito Robbie llorando como una niña.

"Porque tu controlas el estupido muñeco"- jade dijo hiriendo los sentimientos de Robbie y Rex, Tori intento sonreír a ambos pero Jade la tomo de la mano y la empujo a caminar junto a ella.

"por cierto Beck terminamos"- Jade parecía tan segura de lo que decía que Beck simplemente asintió con la cabeza, no iba a discutir con Jade… por dios que era Jade.

"Tori eres mi novia ahora"- jade ordeno a Tori ella pensó en pedirle a jade un poco de amabilidad pero mejor seria callar y disfrutar de su hermosa novia.

Estado: Nauseas  
>"Definitivamente no volveré a comer albondigon" – Cat<p>

Estado: Enamorada  
>"Jade es mi novia :O"- Tori<p>

Estado: Dolorido  
>"Golpeo mi bello rostro"- Rex<p>

Estado: Soltero. - Beck.

Estado: feliz  
>"soy feliz por Tori y Jade… abuela sal de mi slap" – Andre<p>

Estado: Negativa  
>"no voy a volverme cursi" – Jade<p>

Estado: Enamorada  
>"igual te amo"- Tori<p>

Estado: resignada  
>"También te amo" – Jade<p>

"awwww"- Cat  
>A Beck, Andre, Rex, Robbie y 5 amigos mas les gusta esto.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>DESCARGO DE RESPONSABILIDAD: Victorius y sus personajes no me pertenecen. <strong>La historia es mía.

* * *

><p><em>Hola... Este es mi Primer JORI, no salio como esperaba pero supongo que es bueno, ojala les guste.<br>Larga vida al Lemon.  
><em>

_bueno ustedes leerán y si les gusta escribiré mas Jori. _

**Comentar hace que esta escritora tenga ganas de escribir.**

**3000 palabras, un capitulo, un fic... solo te pido que comentes.**

**Arcia.**

Pd: Normalmente escribo Fics de Glee (Faberry - Achele - Faberrytana) y recién ahora estoy sumando otros emparejamientos.

En mi Perfil de Fanfic hay mas historias pero solo de Glee.


End file.
